In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,711, a liquid fuel burner of the atomizing type is disclosed in which the fuel and air for combustion are supplied at one end of the tubular chamber and the products of combustion are discharged axially at the other end of the chamber.
The present invention is applicable to the particular type of heater disclosed in that patent which is usually a relatively small heater of the portable type with its axis horizontal, although not necessarily limited to that type, since the heater can be in a fixed location and, if desired, have its axis vertical. This type of heater also usually does not need a stack, since the nature of the burner is such that there is substantially complete combustion with a clean flame. However, the present invention is also applicable to heaters having similar arrangements of gas burners.